


I'm Melting

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Sentinel Thursday, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair get a house to share and the AC goes out the first week they move in.  What happens in the heat?  They are after all, just roommates and will this give them the push they need?</p><p>Happy Birthday, Finlaure</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Melting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finlaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finlaure/gifts).



I’m Melting  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair get a house to share and the AC goes out the first week they move in. What happens in the heat? They are after all, just roommates and will this give them the push they need?  
Warnings: There be nudity here. (At least from the waist up) There is also bad language.  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 2215  
Sentinel Thursday Challenge: #550-Neon  
A/N: Happy Birthday, finlaure. I know it’s coming up, so I thought I would write you a little story. Enjoy your day.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/immeltingcover_zps4lr2h81f.jpg.html)

Jim and Blair had sold the loft and bought a house. Both men just felt like it was time to get a bigger place. Plus, Jim was tired of Blair complaining about his small room. (Little did Jim know that Blair just wanted to be invited up to Jim’s room.) Now, they each had their own room with a bathroom, a spare room and an office. It was a great house and both men were very happy with it.

They were in the bullpen that day and Rafe asked Jim, “When are you having us over for poker?”

Jim frowned and asked, “Do you mind if we get moved in first?” 

Henri patted Jim on the back and said, “Take your time, Jim. We’re just excited to see the new house. Megan made us all go out and get presents for the big move in day.”

“We’ll have everyone over in a couple of weeks, I promise,” Blair assured them. “And what kind of presents?”

They all started laughing and walked off. Blair looked at Jim, shook his head and said, “I wasn’t kidding. Now, I’m curious as to what kind of presents they have bought us.”

“I’m sure they are all in good taste,” Jim said, laughing his ass off. 

“I’m sure Megan’s will be nice.”

“Are we going to be done moving in by two weeks from now?” Jim wondered. 

Blair smiled. “We’re almost ready now, Jim. I just didn’t want to share the house with anyone just yet.”

“That’s the way I feel too. My dad called and wondered if he could come for dinner this weekend to see the house and I told him it might be three weeks before we’re settled.”

Blair threw back his head and laughed his ass off. “Call him up and tell him that he can come on Sunday. That gives us enough time, Jim.”

“Bummer…” Jim picked up the phone and told his dad exactly what Blair had said. William was thrilled that they were even going to have him over. They talked a few minutes and then Jim hung up and got back to work.”

Simon walked up to Jim’s desk and asked, “Did you hear the weather forecast for the next seven days?”

“No, why?”

“It’s going to be in the upper 90’s with 78% humidity. We’re all going to be miserable.”

“Simon, it’s not like you don’t have air conditioning,” Jim pointed out. 

“Yeah, but this is one reason I like living here, it never gets too hot. That’s too fucking hot.” With that said, Simon stormed off into his office and slammed the door. 

“Boy, he’s grumpy when he’s hot and sweaty,” Blair said. 

“I don’t want to know about Simon being hot and sweaty,” Jim joked. 

“You know I meant, from the heat wave.”

They both finished up all of their paperwork and they were off for the day.

*

Jim went home and Blair drove over to the grocery store to pick up something nice for dinner. When he arrived at the new house, the front door was wide open and so were all the windows. _It’s 98 degrees out, what is he doing?_

Jim met him at the door and took one of the bags that Blair was carrying from the store. “You’re not going to believe this, Blair. Our furnace and air conditioner crapped out on us and we can use neither. We’re going to fucking melt.”

“So that’s the reason you’re dressing so casual?” Blair teased at Jim wearing no shirt at all. And Blair noticed how good he looked with sweat rolling down his muscles. _Stop it, you moron. He’s going to smell your pheromones and know what’s up._

“Oh ha ha, Blair. I can’t hardly breathe. My sense of smell is completely gone and the heat is melting me faster than it should be.”

Blair was never so happy to hear that Jim’s sense of smell was off. “I got deli sandwiches for dinner. At least we don’t have to heat up the house.”

“Chief, I can’t stay here.”

“Jim, we’ll call someone and they’ll come right out.”

Jim handed him the phone book and said, “Be my guest. I called 20 companies and they are all booked up for the next week.”

“Let me get you a nice iced tea, Jim. If your inner body is cooling down, your outer body will too.” Blair made them both a large glass of tea and they both drank them down pretty fast. 

Blair put away the groceries and then said, “We could take turns taking a cold shower. Oh yeah, we have three bathrooms, we don’t have to take turns. Or we could take turns standing in front of the open fridge.”

“Very funny, Chief. Can you imagine how much that would cost, electric wise?”

Blair rolled his eyes and walked into the living room where he thought he would sit down and read the newspaper. Jim grunted and said, “I’m going to take a cold shower.”

“I think I can last at least an hour or more,” Blair teased once again. Jim turned and growled at Blair this time, making Blair laugh really hard. 

As Blair was sitting there, he noticed it **was** getting hotter. Maybe he would go take a cold shower too. It couldn’t hurt. But he was shutting the front door and locking it. They didn’t need someone coming into their new home while they were both off taking showers. 

Jim came out somewhat refreshed and wondered why the door was shut. Then he realized the shower was going. _An hour or more my ass._ Jim laughed to himself. 

Blair came out with his hair still dripping, onto his chest. Jim was shocked. Blair never went without a shirt unless he was hurt. Jim liked this look. Wet hair, slick looking chest hair and just nice and sturdy body. _What is wrong with you?_

“Jim, are you all right? You look flushed and you just got out of the shower.”

“I think maybe I should just stay in there. Jim headed towards his bedroom and Blair caught up to him and grabbed his hand. “You like the look, Jim?”

Jim saw a look in Blair’s eye that matched what Jim was feeling right then. “Yes, I like it very much.”

“Well, I just want you to know that I’m not going to go any further than kissing until the air conditioner is fixed. I don’t want to die of heat exhaustion our first time.”

Jim laughed and said, “I could live with that. Let me get a couple floor fans from the garage.” 

Blair went with him and they each carried one and set them up so they would blow on both men as they sat on the sofa in the living room. They sat down and felt the breeze and both let out a sigh of relief. 

“Kissing is okay?” Jim asked. 

“Kissing would be ‘way’ okay.”

They began to kiss and there was even groping going on, but nothing more. They were both getting way too hot for that. 

“I have a great idea,” Blair said. 

“I’m open to suggestions. Anything would be better than taking cold showers all night long.”

“Let’s get a hotel room. We’ll stop and buy supplies on the way and have a proper first time. How does that sound?”

“I sort of wanted to do it in our own home, Chief.”

“Okay, it was just a thought.”

They sat in the breeze of the fan getting hotter and hotter and Jim said, “Get your shirt on, pack a bag, we’re going to a hotel. But no making love until we have our air conditioning fixed. Okay?”

“Jim, I can’t just sit by you all night long at the hotel.”

“I’ve had this dream that we would be making love in my bedroom. My new bedroom and I wanted that so badly.”

“Okay…You win, Jim. Pack a bag and we’ll get ready to go.”

Jim was in his room doing just that when his cell went off. 

“Ellison…”

“Mr. Ellison, this is Mike Mitchell. I’m the air conditioning guy you called. I have about two hours, do you want me to come out and see what I can do?”

“I think we need a whole new system,” Jim answered. 

“Well, let me be the judge of that. I could be there in ten minutes.”

Jim smiled and said, “Okay, see you then.”

He walked out without a bag and Blair asked, “Second thoughts?”

Jim laughed and said, “No, the air conditioning guy is coming out. We need to find out how soon we can get this fixed.”

“Okay, so we’ll go to the hotel afterwards?” Blair asked sounding a little unsure of himself. 

“That’s the plan, Chief. Now, I hope he doesn’t take too long.”

He drove up right then and carried his bag to the front door. “I take it this is the place. Hi, I’m Mike. One of you guys must be Jim Ellison?”

Jim stepped forward and put his hand out to shake. Mike said, “And you are?”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry. This is my better half, Blair Sandburg.”

Blair was beaming from the statement that Jim made. _Better half?_

“Good to meet you, Mike. I hope you won’t charge us too much money. We just got the house.”

“Blair, I’ll do my best.”

Jim and Blair sat in front of the fans once more and hoped it didn’t take too long. After about 30 minutes, Jim said, “I might be going into shock. I feel cold suddenly.”

“Me too. There is cold air coming out of the vents. How did that happen?” Blair wanted to know. 

Mike walked in and said, “The furnace needed a fuse and the air conditioner needed Freon. You are set now. That’ll be $120 bucks.” 

Jim wrote out the check and couldn’t believe how lucky they were. Jim was happier than he’d ever been. At the end of this night he was getting sex. 

Once Mike left, Jim shut and locked the front door. The house was cooling down nicely. The boys were shutting all of the windows. Blair came out and said, “I’m going to run to the drug store. Do you need anything?”

Jim smiled and said, “I have condoms, lube and wipes in my night stand. Want to come and try them out?” 

“Oh man, you must have been an Eagle Scout. Always prepared.”

“You betcha, Chief.”

They started kissing in the doorway of Jim’s room and worked their way into the actual room, stripped and got down to business. They were both having the time of their life when the doorbell rang.

“Who the fuck is here?” Blair asked. 

“Megan and she’s got Simon with her.”

“Shit, shit, shit…” Blair jumped out of bed and got dressed and so did Jim. 

“Come here,” Jim called out, making Blair go over to him. Jim straightened up Blair’s wild hair as well as he could and then they answered the door. 

“Do you know what time it is?” Blair asked. 

Megan laughed at his messed up hair and replied, “It’s 7:00, Sandy.”

“Oh, it felt later. Sorry. Our air conditioner just got fixed, we’re off our game.” Blair went over and sat down, blushing the entire time. 

Jim said, “He’s not normally this rude, but all the blood from his brain was elsewhere. He couldn’t think. Come on in.”

Simon barked out a laugh and said, “It’s about time. We all wondered how long it would take you.”

Megan went over and hugged Blair. “Oh, Sandy, this is the best news ever. Jimbo, you better be good to him.”

“I was trying to be, Megan,” Jim joked. 

Blair wondered where his Jim was. Why wasn’t he embarrassed? He seemed fine with them knowing about the two of them. _What am I missing._

Simon smiled. “We were driving by after dinner and thought we’d stop and see this house of yours.”

“But, we’ll do it another night,” Megan said, grabbing Simon and pushing him out the door. “Have fun, boys.”

“Night, Simon. Night, Megan.”

Blair walked up and said, “Bye, drive careful.”

Jim shut the door and locked it, then he burst out laughing.

“What? Is it my hair?”

“I got a little carried away on your neck and you should see that hickey.”

“Oh shit. I’m never going to live this down am I?”

“I hope not. Now, let’s get back where we started at.”

Blair grabbed Jim’s hand and led him into the bedroom and knew they would do just that. Never mind that neither of them had had dinner. Food could come later. 

As Jim held Blair later, he wondered if there would be a Neon sign outside the house advertising them having sex. It was just that good. 

The end


End file.
